fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ada Byron
|birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= 24 |blood type= |education= |hair color= Burnt Orange |eye color= Maya Blue |vision= Mediocre |skin tone= Pearl |height=5'6 ft. |weight=119 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Queendom of Sophia |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= Tritonia |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Bisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Arc of Embodiment |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Piercing Arcadia (炯炯アーケーディア, Keikei Ākēdia) |debut= |image gallery= }} Ada Byron (バイロン エーダ, Bairon Ēda), commonly known by her epithet Hypatia (ヒウパティア, Hiupatia), is a resident and mage residing in Sophia. A member of the prestigious Queen's Guard, she serves under the Lieutenant Cytherea, acting as one of her closest confidants. When not on guard or palace duty, she can be found in her study or lab, conducting scientific experiments and generating mathematic equations for further proving. Alongside her status as head of , she is the newly minted Aristoi of Birona (,). One of the few survivors of the old regime, Ada was spared for her intelligence and skillset. Appearance Personality When first introduced, Ada appears as a generally straight-laced and quite serious individual. She appears commonly exasperated by her flirtatious nature, finding it both distracting and time-consuming; the woman often reacts with comedic fury, readily chastising her superior for such poor behavior. Cytherea's temperament often leads to Ada taking charge of things, making her the de facto leader of the triple. In line with her serious nature is a devoted attitude to mathematical and scientific study, finding these logic based constructions soothing and far less exhausting to work with than "humans". As such, she commonly spends every free moment generating new equations to prove later, formulating new experiments in her mind for later application. When forced to deal with people however, Ada is both polite and well-mannered, resorting to proper honorifics for royalty and nobility as well as addressing non-aristocracy with appropriate prefixes. She rarely if ever uses first names, finding the concept absurd even while treating those she meets with expected courtesy and warmth. The young duchess often displays her gratefulness for being spared when the two Queens were on their warpath and hoping to prove the move wasn't ill-advised. In truth, such gratitude comes from a far different place; she finds the destruction of her family at the hands of the two Queens immensely satisfying. As the fifth born child, Ada stood no chance of inheriting her parents collective estate, making her a non-factor who's only use was a fruitful marrying off. That she was the favorite punching bag of all her siblings meant the concoction of a plan to murder the lot of them, and have other factions take the fall; one that was a few days away when Queen Adriane swept through the former grand duchy. The death of her house (who were close allies of the Saxburg) meant less work for Ada while freeing her to succeed her family's position. In short, the true woman reveals herself as a cruel, manipulative individual with psychopathic tendencies, perfectly content to have disposed of many members of the Saxony court if it meant her own rise to power. She is shown to be particularly comfortable with death and torture, watching the murder of her own parents from afar with joyous, if restrained glee. Nevertheless, her ambitious hand is stayed by a fascination with the reigning queen, who she considers a "kin sister" for their shared backgrounds of abuse. It's been hinted by Ada that her own origins hover in the realm of illegitimacy, though she refuses to substantiate any rumors or guesses. History Abilities Equipment Piercing Arcadia: Her beloved blade Arcadia; the blade that pierces through the heavens. A family heirloom passed down through the generations, it was supposedly forged by a legendary blacksmith for the express purpose of being wielded by successive Byron family members, designed to reject all who aren't of kin. Originally meant for her older brother, it would be fall into her lap at a young age after she found the weapon and began playing with it, albeit in an unwieldy manner. The blade would go on to reject her brother after he tried using it, forcing the blade unsuccessfully to comply with his wishes. It's implied the blade has a limited form of sentience, able to judge who is worthy of wielding it and who isn't. When left in the hands of the inadequate, Arcadia is said to become immovable, leaving the unchosen in a vulnerable state. However, when placed in the hands of the chosen, it becomes light as a feather, adjusting to the user's strengths, weaknesses, and conditioning. Among other things, Ada can use Arcadia as a conductor, channeling her brand of lost magic through the weapon. With it, she can control the various constructs she makes, directing them as one would with an orchestra. Since it is designed to adapt to the user, it also takes on properties of their magic, increasing its resiliency, fortitude, and piercing power based on the quality and potency of the user's magic. As a result, the stronger and more plentiful Ada's magic is, the stronger the blade becomes, growing with Ada in a sense, establishing a bond over time that proves unbreakable. Provided the user continues to grow; should they stagnate or prove complacent, it will begin to reject them, slammed with the epithet Fickle Frida (浮薄フリーダ, Furīda-fuhaku) by various Byron members who Arcadia denied. Magic Notable Magic Power: *'Impeccable Ethernano Manipulation': Arc of Embodiment Arc of Embodiment (,): *'Dragon Tales': Trivia *She is based on Leona Ardealescu from the fan made world of Pixiv Fantasia: New World.